beyond the dome
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di luar Kubah AS, ekskavasi di jurang mengungkapkan suatu hal yang membuat Natalya dan Alfred terdiam. {future dystopian canon} {untuk hari bumi}
_(Di luar Kubah AS, ekskavasi di jurang mengungkapkan suatu hal yang membuat Natalya dan Alfred terdiam.)_

.

.

.

 **beyond the dome**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Sci-Fi. **Rating** : K+.

* * *

Alfred terjun dari mulut kereta dengan cepat. Lorong putih itu perlahan berubah menjadi kebiruan. Berbagai kendaraan otomatis roda dua disediakan, terparkir rapi, dan Alfred ingat membawa kartu tagihan Roadcher-nya, tetapi ia lebih memilih berlari. Jalur kendaraan seperti skuter itu berada di bawah kakinya, dan dia diberi peringatan oleh seorang pelintas di belakangnya. Alfred menepi, tetapi masih berlari.

Di suatu percabangan jalan, ia berbelok ke kiri. Ada pintu-pintu menuju stasiun menuju Kubah lain, atau jalan pintas khusus Roadcher, setengah terbuka ketika Alfred melewatinya, menutup kembali ketika lelaki itu tak peduli apapun termasuk sakitnya kaki.

Dua robot penjaga menghadangnya di sebuah gerbang yang berwarna merah-hijau dan sedikit putih. Ia mengangkat kartu tanda pengenalnya, tetapi penjaga-pejaga itu masih menahannya dan memeriksa retinanya.

"Diperbolehkan."

Pintu terbuka untuk Alfred, ia tertawa ke arah kedua robot itu sambil memberikan salut dua jari. Dua robot itu tak peduli, kepala mereka bergerak kaku ke depan, kembali menjaga. Alfred akhirnya bisa berjalan tenang dan membetulkan letak jas serta dasinya di sepanjang perjalanan singkat ini.

Ia menekan satu tombol di jam tangannya, lalu mengangkat tangan ke depan dada. Satu jentikan jari, muncul layar di udara.

"Halo, Natalya. Aku sudah di dekat pintu Kubahmu. Aku lewat jalan menuju lab, ya. Tunggu aku."

Natalya hanya sempat mengangguk, Alfred langsung mematikan sambungan. Ia berbelok ke jalur nomor dua di jalan yang bercabang sepuluh di hadapannya. Jalur itu jalan terpendek, langsung terhubung ke ruangan besar berwarna serba putih, salah satu bagian dari kubah raksasa Belarus.

Alfred menempelkan kartu tanda pengenalnya, dan ia terbaca sebagai tamu relasi khusus beridentitas Kubah AS. Pintu bening lapis pertama terbuka, dan di ruangan sempit menuju pintu kedua, alat di daun pintu memeriksa retinanya. Ia lolos dalam sekian detik dan pintu ketiga terbuka setelah ia menempelkan sidik jarinya. Bersamaan dengan langkah pertamanya, pintu di sebelah timur laut terbuka, dan Natalya juga memulai langkah pertamanya di lab.

"Aku sedang sibuk," Natalya berkata tergesa-gesa saat menghampiri Alfred. Ujung tumit sepatunya begitu berisik mengetuk-ngetuk lantai.

Natalya mengajaknya menuju sebuah meja panjang putih, yang di tepiannya dipakai untuk memeriksa beberapa data dari mikroskop elektron. Perempuan itu meletakkan tabletnya di atas meja, lalu memukul permukaan putih itu sambil memperhatikan layarnya. Matanya kemudian mendelik ke arah Alfred dengan dramatis, seperti elang yang waspada. "Apa keperluanmu?"

"Begini, Sayang." Alfred dengan terburu-buru meletakkan ranselnya ke atas meja, dan dengan mudahnya ia dapatkan sebuah kotak bening meski bagian dalamnya begitu penuh dan tak beraturan. "Aku menemukan hal yang menarik."

Natalya mengernyit mengamati isi kotak itu. Isyarat mata Alfred memperbolehkannya membuka benda itu.

"Timku menggali satu bagian dari jurang yang ada di dekat Kubah AS. Kau harus tahu seberapa banyak tabung oksigen kombinasi yang harus mereka gunakan untuk bernapas!"

"Langsung ke inti, Jones."

Alfred menunjuk benda yang masih berada di dalam kotak kaca, di tangan Natalya. "Ini benar-benar berguna untuk penelitianmu. Dalam ekskavasi itu, mereka menemukan bekas sebuah rumah dan halamannya di bawah penimbunan sedimen tanah hasil mutasi karbon. Aku merekam data seberapa banyak gas mutasi klorofluorokarbon yang ditemukan di dalam ruangan gedung tersebut."

Natalya berkedip beberapa kali. Ia akhirnya mengambil benda itu, setelah bertanya dengan isyarat mata apakah ia boleh memegangnya dengan tangan telanjang—dan tidak mengapa, kata Alfred, karena benda itu sudah dilapisi olahan parafin untuk menghindarkannya dari kontaminasi keringat manusia.

"Potongan benda yang sepertinya bekas sampul tebal sebuah buku ini, adalah benda yang menyerap CFC-CX dengan konsentrasi paling tinggi. Pihak kami juga sedang meneliti—tetapi kami masih disibukkan oleh banyak hal lain. Ya, kautahulah: AS. Aku memintanya sepotong khusus untukmu."

"Sungguh untukku?" suara serak Natalya menjadi pelan dan hati-hati.

"Ya. Tentu saja, kau bisa menelitinya sendiri. Soal otoritas, jangan pertanyakan. Ada aku di sampingmu, di belakangmu, di depanmu—"

"Dan bisakah kita pergi ke lokasi ekskavasi? Aku harus melihat semuanya sendiri."

Alfred tertawa keras. "Dasar wanita ini. Begitu besar keinginannya. Ah, ayolah, kenapa tidak? Atur sendiri waktunya. Walau aku tidak bisa janji menemanimu bulan ini. Masih sibuk sekali. Malah mungkin dua atau tiga bulan—dan artinya kau harus bersabar, Nat."

Natalya memutar bola matanya. Tidak pernah bertransaksi dengan Alfred semulus jalan Roadcher. "Akan kuatur segera. Kukabari kau secepatnya."

Alfred menjentikkan jari. "Sudah barang tentu kaulah yang harus menyediakan stok oksigen kombinasi untuk kita berdua."

"Ck. _Deal_."

"Oke," Alfred mengakhiri dengan singkat sambil mengangguk. "Sekarang, Nona, aku naik kereta cepat ke sini, lalu berlari tanpa Roadcher—"

Natalya mengetuk jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Ikut aku. Sementara itu ...," ia mengangkat bahunya tanpa sadar, "... spesimen ini kusimpan dulu."

"Aku menunggu hasil penelitianmu. Revolusi kimiawi udara yang membunuh banyak manusia dan menidurkan golongan kita—harus diungkap segera. Kita akan jadi pahlawannya, Nat!"

"Tsk. Berhenti membual. Cepat, ikut aku."

Alfred terkekeh, lalu berjalan sejajar dengan Natalya. "Jadi, Sayang, bagaimana kehidupanmu di Kubah—selain meneliti?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bulan saat kabut di luar Kubah menebal, dan cahaya matahari mengentalkan konsentrasi udara panas dengan komposisi ultravioletnya, mereka berdua keluar dari Kubah AS.

Lokasi ekskavasi itu masih terbuka, dengan lorong-lorong horisontal yang kotor dan sudah digali lebih jauh lagi. Kabut kental berganti dengan hawa aneh hasil mutasi karbon, dan sisa-sisa bangunan di masa lalu terlihat di cabang-cabang lorong yang menyempit. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan lurus menuju bagian utama yang diperlihatkan oleh papan petunjuk, yang mengatakan bahwa di sanalah sumber utama spesimen.

Natalya bersinggah beberapa kali untuk menjumput contoh tanah, dan batu-batu kecil yang terlihat berbeda, lalu menaruhnya ke dalam kotak-kotak kecil yang berada di dalam saku blazernya.

Sesekali masker oksigennya melorot, tetapi ia tak sadar. Tanah dan batu-batu itu menyibukkannya. Tak terhitung rongga yang terlihat di antara galian-galian tersebut. Natalya berhenti di satu titik, melubangi rongga itu lebih dalam lagi dan memerangkap udara di dalam sana dengan tabung kecilnya.

Alfred harus membenarkan masker Natalya berkali-kali.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan ini nanti, Nona, sekarang ayo ke dalam. Ambil yang penting dulu."

Natalya mengorek sebuah lubang, "Diamlah. Ada banyak kandungan aneh di dalam rongga sini, lihatlah," ia memberikan sebuah indikator kecil seukuran separuh kartu tanda pengenal, dan menunjukkan warna-warna aneh.

Alfred harus menunggu wanitanya hingga lima belas menit, hingga akhirnya mereka bisa memasuki ruang utama. Sebuah reruntuhan yang buruk, kawat fondasi mencuat di mana-mana, dan reruntuhan dinding berserakan di lantai beserta dengan tanah sisa galian. Pintu yang rusak disandarkan di dinding yang lembab, dan jendela yang hancur dibiarkan saja di salah satu sudut ruangan. Berbagai perabot masih terlihat bentuknya, tetapi tak utuh

"Aku lupa bercerita: mereka menemukan ruangan ini dengan detektor lebih dari setengah tahun lalu, tetapi baru bisa menggalinya dua bulan lalu."

"Apa di sebelah sini?" Natalya menemukan suatu lokasi yang dipenuhi oleh tanda panah dan sebuah kotak yang dibuka.

"Ya, bongkar saja." Alfred pun meninggalkan Natalya untuk menuju sudut lain, menyoroti dengan cahaya putih sebuah dinding yang berlubang dan longsoran kecil memenuhinya.

Lama Natalya menyibukkan dirinya sendiri, dan Alfred mengamati longsoran tanah asam di depan kakinya.

"Kau sudah membongkar kotak ini?"

Alfred menoleh, "Belum."

"Ke sinilah. Lihatlah sesuatu yang kutemukan," suara seraknya terdengar berbeda.

Natalya memegang serpihan kertas itu dengan hati-hati, lalu meletakkannya di atas telapak tangannya. Ia terdiam begitu lama saat memandang Alfred.

Alfred pun tertegun.

 _Harapan terakhirku adalah: semoga Bumi tetap hijau selamanya!_

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: anyway masa depan distopia sekarang sedang cukup kugandrungi. rasanya menarik juga menciptakan bumi yang berbeda, dengan sistem yang tak sama, dan keadaan yang nggak lagi serupa. jadi bisa nebak, kan, Kubah itu apa?

terpenting: selamat hari bumi! ketika ancaman sudah menghadang, mimpi apalagi yang bisa diselamatkan?

teruslah cintai bumimu!


End file.
